


Come Back To Me

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, steve is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back super late from a mission and Bucky is anxious as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

Steve hadn’t been home since Monday. It had been a week already, and he was supposed to be back three days ago. Bucky was crazy worried. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, couldn’t think. He knew Steve was a big boy, he could take care of himself. He was strong and intelligent; he could survive almost anything coming at him. But Bucky couldn’t help but feel like it was his responsibility to take care of him and protect him. Bucky had always been protective over Steve, even after…everything. Even when Steve became taller and bigger than Bucky, even if Steve was Captain America, even if he was the leader of the Avengers, he would still be his little Stevie when they were alone. And now, Steve wasn’t home and Bucky had no way to contact him. 

It was the 7th night in a row without his Stevie. And he knew the night would be long. He had slept less than 3 hours every night and he was exhausted but he couldn’t calm down enough to rest. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, his fingers tapping on his knees, biting his lower lips when the door opened and Steve walked in. Bucky ran to his arms. 

“Steve, Steve, Stevie, you’re here,” Bucky said, his nose buried in the blond’s neck. 

“Yeah, Buck, I’m home,” Steve said with a calm voice. He tried to remain calm because he felt Bucky nervous, on the edge. “ ‘M sorry, Buck, it took longer than we expected.”

Bucky started breathing faster, his fingers started to run on Steve, like he wanted to make sure he was really in his arms. 

“Steve, I was so scared, oh god, I thought…” Bucky had trouble speaking. The words kept getting stuck in the ball forming in his throat. “Steve, Stevie, I missed you.” 

Steve smiled against Bucky’s forehead, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’ shaking body. “It’s okay now, baby, I’m okay,” Steve whispered, “Everything’s alright.” 

But it wasn’t that easy. Bucky waited for Steve for three fucking days without any news coming in. He wasn’t on the field with him, he didn’t know anything. It scared him to death. That’s why he always wanted to have control of things, because not knowing scared him. 

There was a puddle of tears on Steve’s navy blue t-shirt but he didn’t mind. Bucky was always taking care of him. He would bring his extra blankets, make him breakfast, rub his shoulders, hold him through the nightmares. But sometimes, on not-so-rare occasions, the roles would change and Steve would be the one taking care of his Bucky. Tonight was one of those nights. He could feel Bucky panicking and he wanted to keep the panic attack far, far away from his boyfriend. 

“When was last time you ate, baby?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky by the shoulders. It was almost weird to hear himself call Bucky “Baby”. Because Bucky was usually the one saying it, and Steve the one being called Baby. But it was kind of a code between them. It meant the one saying it was in charge for now. Bucky would understand and let Steve take care of him. Anyway, he was way too tired and tense to think. 

“Huh, I dunno…” 

“Think.” Steve’s tone was a little bit too harsh and he saw the tears fill Bucky’s eyes again. Steve’s expression and voice got smoother. “Please, baby. Do it for me.” Steve knew this would do it. Bucky would do anything for his Stevie, even if it was thinking about the last time he ate when he couldn’t do anything else than just hold on to Steve’s chest. 

“Maybe yesterday, I don’t…” Bucky whispered, trying to hide his face in Steve’s chest. “’M sorry.” 

Steve sighed. “Buck…” He was angry, disappointed and sad. His poor baby didn’t eat for so long because of him, because Steve wasn’t home. The thought of it hurt Steve more than he would like to admit. 

Bucky tightened his arms on Steve’s middle, rubbing his nose in between Steve’s pecs. “I just couldn’t…” 

“It’s okay, baby. I don’t like it but I understand,” Steve cupped Bucky’s cheeks, “But now you have to eat. You can’t feel good if you don’t eat.” Steve was about to walk away but Bucky wouldn’t let go of him. “Bucky? Gonna let me go or do I have to carry you around everywhere?” 

“Don’t wanna let you go now that you’re back.” Bucky groaned. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Steve lifted Bucky from the ground, letting him wrap his legs around his waist and carried him to the kitchen. He found the leftovers from a week ago in the fridge. Bucky probably didn’t touch any of the food Steve had left for him. Steve knew Bucky was bad at taking care of himself when he was anxious. Steve sighed in Bucky’s hair. He grabbed chicken soup and bread, something not too heavy. 

Bucky was sitting on the couch, his legs resting on Steve’s, the bowl in his hands. He had been looking at the untouched bowl for a few minutes now. Steve was watching, but he didn’t want to push him.

“I can’t. ‘M not hungry, Steve.” Bucky said, his eyes avoiding Steve’s worried gaze. 

Steve took the bowl from Bucky’s hands and held it close to Bucky’s mouth. “Open up.” 

Bucky was looking at him with wide eyes, brows frowned. “What?”

“You won’t do it yourself so I might as well do it,” Steve answered, voice steady and calm, like it was a normal thing. Which it was, but usually it was the other way around. “Open your mouth, baby.” 

Bucky did. He let Steve hold his chin and impose the pace. Head bending back, Steve holding the bowl at Bucky’s lips, Bucky taking two or three sips, and then his head back to its normal position. Steve was looking at Bucky the whole time, worried, hurt. Bucky would always take care of him, he was always so strong, so steady. He was Steve’s rock and seeing him fragile and broken was hard for Steve. 

“You’re too good to me, Stevie.” Bucky thanked him, snuggling against Steve’s chest after he drank all the soup Steve fed him.

“You do it for me, why can’t I?” Steve replied, smiling. 

“ ‘M sorry, I just missed you so damn much. I was scared as hell. I can’t… I can’t lose you one more time.” 

“Me too, baby. It’s fine, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry.” Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “You can sleep now, baby, I’ll be right here when you’ll wake up.” 

Bucky gripped Steve’s shirt and tucked it in his fist. Like he was making sure Steve wouldn’t run away. Like he was making sure it wasn’t just a dream.

“Don’t worry, baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Stevie.” 

Bucky fell asleep fast after that, for the first time of the week, his left cheek resting on Steve’s right pec, his arms wrapped around his middle, Steve’s head resting on his lover’s.


End file.
